claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Beth
Beth is Claymore #2 in both Clare's generation and Clarice's generation. Her identical twin sister Alicia is Claymore #1. She is a new type of Claymore made by The Organization and wears a special black uniform like her sister, earning them both the nickname of the Black Ones. Appearance Beth looks identical to her twin sister with the same long, straight hair and black variant of the standard Claymore uniform. As an Awakened Being Beth resembles the Awakened form of Luciela; a large cat-like creature. Beth's original body is still attached to the cat-like body, though her head is missing. Much like Alicia she has bladed appendages on her head, neck, arms and body. Biography Employment as a Claymore Beth is first seen when Rubel takes Galatea to see the power of the highest ranked Claymores. Alicia and Beth are both confronted by some Awakened Beings (members of Isley's army) who threaten to attack them. Galatea tells Rubel that Alicia and Beth will be unable to defeat the Awakened Beings but Rubel tells her of the twins' power. Alicia is able to fully Awaken, while her human soul is contained by her sister via a "soul link". Taught only to fight and align their "souls" with one-another to counter the threat of The Powerful Three, they have little personality. Through training, their strength is constantly gauged and raised by the organization. Alicia then awakens in order to kill the Awakened Beings. This seems to put a lot of strain on Beth as she looks like she is struggling slightly to contain her sister's "soul". She then releases the "soul" to allow Alicia to revert back to normal after the Awakened are dead. After Seven Years Seven years after this event the Organization has finally decided to use Alicia and Beth to fight the Abyssal ones. She and her sister follow the Abyss Feeders to the location of Riful and inform her that she is their next target. Alicia immediately awakens and attacks both Riful and Dauf while Beth holds on to her human soul. Riful realises this and orders dauf to attack her. She manages to dodge all of Dauf's iron rods with her eyes shut almost the whole time, although Alicia's movement does decrease momentarily. Dauf gets frustrated she can dodge with her eyes closed and continues his assault. The battle is interrupted by the combined Awakened Being of Luciela and Rafaela who attacks from a distance. Beth manages to avoid most of the creatures attacks but was impaled by a rod from the Luciela and Rafaela Awakened Being and is seen having the life drained from her body. This seems to effect her sister's mind, suggesting Beth can no longer hold her consciousness. Later, Cynthia and Yuma stumble upon Beth, impaled and pinned to a rock. Moments after, the rod appears to absorb Beth's body and transform into an Awakened Being, with an appearance similar to that of Alicia. The creature promptly attacks, slicing the surrounding area to pieces in a matter of moments. As shown in chapter 98, Cynthia managed to protect Yuma, albeit at the cost of losing most of her body. Beth went on to fight the newly arrived Priscilla and was almost killed before Alicia came to her aid. To match Beth, Alicia also awakened and the twins attacked Priscilla in unison. The enemy, however, proved too tough for them, and Alicia was decapitated, prompting an enraged Beth to throw herself at Priscilla, who commented that she will be rejoining her sister soon. Indeed, in the opening scene of the subsequent chapter, her corpse and dismembered head was seen next to an uninjured-looking Priscilla. Personality Beth appears to have no emotions and always appears calm and composed, even while being attacked. Although she appears to have loved her sister, as evidenced by her shedding tears (even in her awakened form) after Alicia was killed by Priscilla. She is often shown with her eyes closed. She is completely loyal to the Organization and seems to follow Alicia everywhere she goes. She has yet to speak, with Alicia being the one to talk on the rare occasion that they do speak. Behind the Scenes *While Beth is never seen in the anime she is mentioned by Miria in episode 11 as someone that should be avoided. Appearances Claymore Manga Chapter 62 Claymore Manga Chapter 63 Claymore Manga Chapter 89 Claymore Manga Chapter 90 Claymore Manga Chapter 92 Claymore Manga Chapter 93 Claymore Manga Chapter 94 Claymore Manga Chapter 95 Claymore Manga Chapter 96 Claymore Manga Chapter 98 Claymore Manga Chapter 99 Category:Claymore